


It Started with a Cough

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Sick Character, Sickfic, Worried Androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Hank hasn't been sick in a long time.





	It Started with a Cough

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have been wanting a sick Hank for a while now. So, I give you a sick Hank.

It started on yet another rainy day with a loud and abrupt cough from the only human in the Anderson household. 

Connor had been watching TV with Collin, discussing hobbies or ideas that the newest android may enjoy. Sumo was sprawled out across both of their legs, passed out in a fashion Hank would call “spoiling the damn dog”. Caleb was on the floor, stomach first, dragging a string along the ground with Cinnamon Roll chasing after it, her tail a huge fluff ball. 

And that's when they heard the cough from the kitchen. 

Caleb had dropped the string as soon as he registered it coming from Hank, pushing up into a sitting position as Connor paused the TV and Collin twisted around to better see the table behind them. Hank was facing them and instantly noticed all three of their attentions on them. His eyebrows scrunched together and his lips turned to a deep frown as he tried his best to staunch the sound of the cough by covering his mouth with his wrist. 

But the damage was already done. The androids knew something was wrong with him. 

All three stood at the same time, prompting Hank to let out a heavy sigh as they approached. He was expecting their concern, but what he was not expecting were the hands suddenly grabbing him all over. 

“Hey! What the fuck-?!” Hank cried out just before Caleb literally jammed one of his fingers into his mouth, causing the human to choke on said finger. This was done at the same time as Connor and Collin leaning over, Connor grabbing one of his eyelids and pulling it upwards, Collin glancing up Hank’s nose. 

“His eyes are starting to grow red and puffy,” Connor observes matter of factly. 

“His nose is filled with more snot than a human’s normally has,” Collin informs in the same damned tone. 

“And his temperature is far too high, reaching 101 degrees Fahrenheit,” Caleb finishes in the sAME DAMN VOICE. 

Hank manages to push them all off, panting with relief and ignoring how clogged his chest feels due to this action. He's just glad the finger is out of his mouth. “What the fuck is wrong with you three?!” he demands impatiently. 

“Someone check his throat. He does not sound well either,” Connor said instead of answering. All three start to move as if they're just going to do that, but Hank jumps up despite his vertigo, holding his hands up like Chris fucking Pratt taking the damn raptors. 

“Woah woah woah!” Hank yells. Collin and Connor stop in their tracks, Collin’s eyes going wide, Connor’s narrowing. Caleb doesn't stop, though, and Hank has to take another step back from him. “That means you too you fucking beansprout!” Caleb stops, but he doesn't look happy about it. “Now explain what the hell you three are doing!” 

“I checked your bodily temperature for fever,” Caleb explains, eyes squinting as he probably begins to scan Hank. “And your temperature is far too high, meaning you have a fever. You should lay down, Hank.”

“And I checked your eyes for more signs of fever,” Connor adds on. “They are red and irritated, possibly due to previously mentioned illness.” 

“Your nose is also too runny,” Collin interjects before Hank could speak, lips pressing together as they all look at him. “It's… it's not a good sign.” 

“That doesn't mean you can just… do whatever the hell you three just did to me!” Hank shouts, what little patience he has left wearing thin. 

And that's when Hank’s body decides to be a dick to him. His chest suddenly flares up and he has to cough. He bends over, covering his mouth with the crook of his elbow as he basically coughs a lung up. 

Goddamn he hasn't been sick like this in a long time. 

The three resident androids begin to freak out again as Hank is coughing. They all run in different directions in a frenzied panic and Hank can still force a chuckle at how utterly ridiculous they look as they rush about. He sits back down in his chair, breathing slowly as the coughing fit dies down and Sumo pads in, staring up at Hank with his own concern. 

“Oh not you too,” Hank said to the dog. 

But Sumo merely trods over, flood his behind on the ground beside Hank’s chair, and drapes his big head across Hank’s lap. Hank smiles and he scratches at the dog’s ear, earning a few thumps of the thick tail against the ground. 

He steels himself before looking back up at the panicked androids, having to chuckle again before clearing his mucus filled throat. “Alright you three fuckers,” he says and the three pause. Connor had been reaching into a cabinet, Collin into the fridge and Hank couldn't even tell what Caleb was doing. Nevertheless he stands, keeping a hand on Sumo’s large head. “I'm gonna go lay down, and you three are going to quietly make me some of the best damned soup I have ever eaten. Got it?” 

They're quiet for a moment before Connor catches himself, straightening while closing the cabinet. “Of course, Hank,” the android said? his frown turning to a lighter smile. Collin slowly pulls himself from the fridge, but before he could close it, Caleb was catching the door and bending inside of it to look for ingredients. 

“Good,” Hank said, already heading for his room, Sumo in tow. He doesn't miss how Cinnamon Roll falls into step beside the dog, her tail held up to a curl at the tip. “I'd also better not find a huge mess when I get better. Got it?” 

“Got it!” Collin exclaims quickly from behind him and since when could Hank tell their voices apart? Huh. Cool. 

“Good,” Hank said, slowly falling onto his bed. He allows about Sumo and Cinnamon Roll up with him, the dog laying down beside him while the cat curls up on his chest. He has to admit she's pretty adorable. Not that he'd admit to it aloud. Caleb would get to cocky. 

He lays his head against a pillow just as dulled noises emit from the kitchen- the closing of cabinets and the clacking of pots and pans- and he smiles as he remembers their reactions. 

What dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> Android boyos are a bit worried.


End file.
